


History Repeats Itself

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Hosnian Cataclysm, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “It's Alderaan all over again. Worse. We're fighting the same war again, Wedge. What's the point?”Tycho witnesses the destruction of the Hosnian system.





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Star Wars, author's choice, [any]'s thoughts while watching a planet's annihilation.

Tycho doesn't see what they soon take to calling the Hosnian Cataclysm in realtime, but that doesn't make the event any less horrific. Watching the holo transmitted to the distant Outer Rim Resistance outpost he's stationed on, he can't even breathe for long moments.

The streak of destructive red light splits, shatters, destroys an entire system, five whole planets and every single bit of life they hold in seconds.

Tycho staggers, stumbles into a chair whose nearby presence he's distantly grateful for, hands covering his face. He's glad he's alone, no one else in the room to see his reaction.

This was never supposed to happen again. That's the only thought that keeps grinding through his mind. After Alderaan, after his _home_ , was destroyed, when the Rebellion had taken out the first Death Star...they'd all prayed no one would ever try such a thing again. Then they'd all felt the pall of fear when the second superweapon was revealed, but that had been defeated before it had the chance to strike a world.

Then, they'd been certain. Tycho himself had. The Empire was all but defeated, its two most powerful leaders dead, the rest of its troops on the run. They'd never have the resources to attempt such a thing again.

Except he'd been wrong. They'd all been wrong. It had simply taken thirty years of regathering their strength in secrecy, turning into something new and even more dangerous than the Empire.

That's what's different. With Alderaan, with the Death Star, no one knew. There were whispers, rumors of a planet killer among the Rebels. Though there hadn't been time to confirm it, to destroy it before it could be used, that group had long been there, listening, suspicious, ready to act.

The First Order has been ignored by all who could actually do something about it. The New Republic had intentionally buried its head in the sand against all the warnings of Leia's Resistance and like-minded people. Warmongering, they said. As if the common sense of not demilitarizing while one's enemy was still present was an act of violence in itself.

Tycho still can't help thinking the very government he fought to bring into existence, willingly put his life on the line for again and again, had turned it's back on him. Him, and everyone like him. All the sons and daughters and mothers and fathers and friends and lovers of Alderaan and Jedha and everyone else lost in that first war.

And now _this_. Untold billions dead. The Resistance and all its members justified, but at such unspeakable cost. The New Republic would have to listen – and yet now most those able to effect the required change are gone.

And this Starkiller is still out there. Tycho knows that even now, the D'Qar base is scrambling its X-wings to send against it, but can such a tactic be successful a third time?

It's not that he doubts them. Tycho knows the pilots flying today are every bit as brave and talented as he and friends were back in the days of the Rebellion against the Empire. Not quite as experienced, certainly, but more than willing.

Tycho finds himself truly afraid for the first time in years. With this weapon, the First Order can wreak absolute havoc. How many planets will they destroy before the entire galaxy bows before them? How can anything or anyone stand against that?

Hands land on his shoulders and he looks up to see Wedge standing behind him, the expression on his lined face just as grim. Tycho hadn't even heard him come in.

“You saw it?” Wedge asks heavily.

“I did.” Tycho swallows with difficulty. “The fate of the entire galaxy rests with those kids on D'Qar.”

Wedge nods, mouth set in a firm line. “I trained half of them myself. They'll do us proud.”

“You sound confident.”

“You sound like you've already half given up. That's not like you.”

Tycho lets out a shaky breath. “It's Alderaan all over again,” he admits. “Worse. We're fighting the same war again, Wedge. What's the point?”

The hands on his shoulders squeeze. “I wish I could tell you something that would help you. I can't imagine what it feels like for you especially to have to see this again.” Another squeeze. “But we know we're on the right side. And all of us will fight this war as many times as we have to to ensure evil doesn't win.”

Tycho manages a weak, bitter smile, the death of the Hosnian system still fresh behind his eyes. “If only that did anything about the atrocities already committed.”

“Nothing can,” Wedge agrees somberly.


End file.
